Believe In The Ninja
by TheDB1345
Summary: After Naruto is told off by his sister, he completely changes. He has created his own style and is working on his own jutsus he cannot be stopped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or WWE

Before I start, this is another Naruto is neglected by family.

After Naruto is told off by his sister, he completely changes. He has created his own style and is working on his own jutsus he cannot be stopped.

"Why are you so weak and pathetic?!" screamed Hiromi.

Everytime Naruto looks at her, those words kept ringing in his head and ever since then he has become a completely different person. He now has black hair, black sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, with black fingerless gloves.

Where is he right now? Well Naruto is currently outside jumping up in the air and punching someone square in the face. The boy who just got punched in the face was named Toji. He was one of the people who messed with Naruto when he was weak and scrawny. Naruto just clothesline another boy.

This boy's name was Omar who was with Toji. And the last one, Shima started to back away until he realized he was against a wall.

Naruto ran toward him and tackled (WWE: Spear) him through the wall into the cafeteria. Naruto got up and dusted himself off and walked away.

"Your brother is something else. One day he is a scrawny weak boy and the next day he is a boy with muscles and beating up anyone who fights him." said Ino. "Yeah, I wonder where he got those skills from? Maybe dad taught him." said Hiromi. The Bell Rung soon after.

-Back in Iruka's Classroom-

"Hmm where is Toji,Shima, and Omar." said Iruka. He knew how they treated and noticed that how he began to fight back. "Did you do something to them Naruto?" asked Iruka. "I simply defended myself." said Naruto. "Why do I feel like you did something else to them? Anyway lets continue with todays lesson." said Iruka said as he started another boring classroom.

The Bell Finally Rings. "Have a good day kids and don't forget about tomorrow's tournament for team placements after the genin exams." said Iruka. Everyone filed out the room.

-At the Namikaze Compound-

"Mom I'm Home!" yelled Hiromi as she walked in. "Hi Honey, I'm in here washing the dishes." yelled Kushina inside the kitchen. "So where is your brother?" asked Kushina. "I don't know. He always disappears like this." said Hiromi. "Anyway there is a tournament for genin placement after the genin exams. I'm a little bit nervous though."

Kushina kissed her forehead "I'm sure you're gonna do just fine." said Kushina with a reassuring smile.

-The next day after the boring genin exams-

"The tournament will finally begin. Now let me explain the rules. You can win by pinning your opponent for a count of three or you can make them tap out with a submission hold. If you get thrown out the ring, you only have to the count of ten to make it back in the ring before you are disqualified. Oh and Groin shots will get you disqualified also. Now any questions? No? Alright then lets begin now will contestants Sakura Haruno and Hiromi come down to the ring please?" said Iruka

"Ring the bell so they can start." said Iruka. As the bell rung Sakura ran toward Hiromi but Hiromi easily tripped her causing her to faceplant on the mat. Hiromi got down on Sakura. "1...2...3! Winner Hiromi Namikaze." yelled Iruka

The next matches went by fast.

Shino Aburame vs Ino Yamazaki - Winner Shino

Kiba Inuzuka vs Sasuke Uchiha - Winner Sasuke

Shima vs Shikamaru - Winner Shikamaru

Omar vs Choji Akimichi - Winner Choji

Naruto Namikaze vs Toji

As the two stood in the ring glaring at each other. "This will be easy!" said Toji with a cocky smile.

As the bell rung Naruto striked Toji in the face, then again, then again, he then threw Toji out the ring.

Naruto picked up Toji by his hair and started assaulting his face with his fist. "1!" He then threw Toji back in the ring but his head was still outside the ring. "2!" Naruto punched Toji but then got on the apron. "3!" Naruto then did a leg drop on Toji. "4!" He decided he get back into the ring.

He quickly grabbed Toji's legs to pull his head back into the ring. Naruto got Toji up and threw him into the turnbuckle. Naruto ran and clothesline him. He managed get him on his shoulder then let him go as Toji's face crashed into the turnbuckle. Toji fell down in the corner. Naruto went to the other corner and punched the ground looking at Toji. Toji started to use the ropes to pull himself back to his feet but didn't know what was waiting for him.

As soon as Toji turned around, Naruto toward him, jumped in the air and punched him in the jaw. And Naruto went back to the corner and roared in the air "OOOOOOOOOOOH WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto then rushed at Toji as he got up and speared him at full force then Naruto lifted his leg up.

"1...2...3! Winner Naruto Namikaze." announced Iruka. Naruto rolled out the ring and went back behind the barricades where everyone else was sitting.

"And this concludes the Genin tournament. Come back in a hour to hear your team placement." said Iruka and everyone cleared out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WWE

Chapter 2: Teammates

**Sorry guys. I've been busy with school and barely got a chance to write chapters...But now I'M BACK. So lets go and Yes Naruto will team up with people like Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.**

"Team 1 your teammates are Naruto Namikaze, Brad Ambrose, and K' Rollins. Your sensei is Sachiel." finished Iruka. All three members stared at each other. Brad Ambrose had brown hair, black eyes, black leather jacket, jeans, and grey beater shirt under the jacket. Brad had a history of being a Lunatic in his matches which Naruto found was pretty cool since he was different from the standard.

K' Rollins had white hair and brown eyes, black t-shirt and black pants. He is known for his smarts and his ways of getting out of a tough position also known as an Architect by some.

And Naruto Namikaze, black hair, black eyes, black vest, black cargo pants, and black boots. He is known as a Powerhouse in his matches. He is known for transforming his weak self into a powerhouse.

'Hmm, a Lunatic, an Architect, and a Powerhouse. Ha this is outrageous'. thought Hiromi.

"Henry Lesnar you are a one man team so your sensei is Ted Heyman."

Everyone knew whose kid he was. The Beast Incarnate : Brock Lesnar. People stayed far away from him. Toji before he picked on Naruto, he tried picked on Henry. And that resolved with a quick F-5. "Next, Team 5 will be a two-man squad. Bane and Hunter your sensei will be Michael Bearer." said Iruka. Those two together, are a force to be reckoned with. Everyone knew who their father was. Bane belonged to The Devil's Favorite Demon: Kane and Hunter was with The Dead Man: The UndeeeerrTaker. (I couldnt resist.)

"Team 7 is Hiromi Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." finished Iruka. "Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." said Iruka. "Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." said Iruka.

"Now you guys wait here for your new sensei will be here any time now, Good luck kids." said Iruka with a smile. Everyone started to talk among themselves. Naruto was sitting by himself as usual. Brad and Iori walked toward where he was sitting and sat on the side of him. "So what sup." asked Brad. "Nothing, just thinking of how I'm not gonna be able to beat Toji up again." said Naruto with a smirk. "I always wondered this, you were a weak little kid a couple months ago, what changed that so that you became like you are right now?" asked K'. Naruto glanced at his sister for a couple seconds then looked back forward. "Oh I see." said K'.

"So she said something to you that pissed you off and you changed to prove her wrong?" asked Brad. "Yeah and I'm glad that I decided to change besides she was a total bitch after that anyway." said Naruto. Hiromi heard that and got up and started to walk toward Naruto. "I wonder who are sensei is." wondered Naruto it was then that he noticed Hiromi walking toward him.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto not even looking at her. "What did you just call me?" said Hiromi angrily. Right when Naruto was about to answer "He said You Is A Bitch, did you get it now?!" said Brad. "Shut up who was talking to you." "Don't talk to him like that." stood up Naruto. "I'm tired of you thinking you own everyone just because you're the Hokage's daughter. said Naruto with anger in his voice. "Yeah and what are you gonna do about it?!" said Hiromi as she got in his face. Naruto suddenly Speared her off the steps and onto the floor. He got close to her face and said "Thats what I'll do." then walked back up the stairs and sat back down where his team was sitting.

"Hey you can't do that to Hiromi!" screeched a certain pink haired fan girl. "But he just did." said Brad with a smirk. Sakura made a fatal mistake as she slapped him. "Big mistake." said K'. Brad suddenly lashed out at Sakura and fell on top of her and started beating her face then they started rolling down the steps and as they hit the floor Brad still was still punching her. "Get off her you Lunatic." yelled Ino as she tried to pick Brad off of Sakura but she suddenly slammed down face first to the ground. K' had his foot on her head. The thought on everyone's mind 'He sure can leap.'

'I like them already." thought Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Team 1 come with me." said a woman's voice. The girl they was looking at had a black jacket on with a black shirt that had a white skull in the middle, jeans, and black boots on. She had Black Eyes and long black hair.

This made every guy including Team One to stop doing what they were doing to look at her.

Some guys mumbled "Lucky."

"Come on you slow pokes, we're going to a training ground." said Sachiel with a smile. 'She's got a cute smile too?' were the thoughts of Team 1.

-TRAINING GROUND-

"So boys what your name." asked Sachiel. Brad was staring at Sachiel then K' suddenly smacked his head. "Um, uh, My name is Brad Amb-brose." finished Brad stuttering.

'He wants her/me so bad." thought Naruto,K', and Sachiel. "Well I'm K' Rollins." said K'.

"And now you." Sachiel said while pointing to Naruto. "Naruto." "Just Naruto? Well it doesnt matter, you have a test tomorrow." "Whats the test?" asked K'. "To test your teamwork."

"Be here by 9:00 a.m. Be well rested and ready to fight. See ya boys." said Sachiel as she jumped off the edge of the rooftop and started jumping from building to building.

"We got to make up a plan." said Naruto.


End file.
